When a Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (VOIP) begins, a receiving endpoint must adapt itself to the jitter behavior of the packet switched network. Unfortunately, the number of packets available for jitter adaptation by a given receiving endpoint may not be enough for proper jitter adaptation until individuals or devices transmit sound in the form of voice communication or data communication. This results in degradation of the valuable voice/data signal received at the receiving endpoint.